


Touch

by writeitinred



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always ask Kageyama if he ever gets jealous when Hinata touches other people, but the answer is always no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

People always ask Kageyama if he ever gets jealous when Hinata touches other people, but his answer is always no. He doesn’t get jealous because he knows that Hinata is a touchy person. A touch on the shoulder or a brush of the hands is just the way the male is. It’s innocent and meaningless, making it hard for Kageyama to get jealous because he also understands it.

He understands that when Hinata falls asleep on Suga’s shoulder on the way home from a game it’s because all of his energy has been zapped from the match. It’s also because Suga’s shoulders are more comfortable, and he’ll keep everyone quiet so the younger man can get the rest he needs.

Kageyama knows that he can’t match Hinata’s energy when he’s feeling playful and excited. The two people that are best suited for that are Nishinoya and Tanaka because they are overgrown kids themselves. He doesn’t get jealous when Hinata gets a piggy back ride from Tanaka or he decides to wrestle with Nishinoya because he’s laughing and having fun. It’s all he can really ask for.

He understands that during practices he might occasionally lean into Asahi’s body for support, especially if the practice has been particularly grueling. The taller man practically radiates body heat and it’s all Hinata can do to not fall asleep. He also understands that sometimes Daichi has to tell the younger man his boundaries. It’s usually done when the captain swings an arm causally around his shoulders, a warning to the other players to leave Hinata alone.  If the younger man could he would talk all day to new players and he’d exhaust himself before the game even began.

Kageyama knows that Tsukishima, even if he doesn’t like to admit it, gives Hinata little touches to encourage him to go on. It’s how he can communicate without even saying a word and that’s perfectly fine. It makes Hinata happy just knowing the taller male actually likes him.

Kageyama knows that he has no reason to be jealous because at the end of the day he’s the one that Hinata turns to. He’s the one that gets to wrap his arms around that slender form when they are all snuggled in at night. At the end of the day, he’s the one who gets to kiss Hinata and see that beautiful smile light up his face.

He gets to hear that drowsy ‘I love you’ roll off of Hinata’s tongue before he falls asleep, and Kageyama knows he’s the luckiest man on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> From watching the anime I noticed that he's just a naturally touchy person and I honestly can't see Kageyama getting upset or jealous about it. Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
